Los Ciclos de Dawn
by Jakare
Summary: Ciclos. El amor y el desamor es un buen ejemplo de ello. Una joven descubrirá que todo ciclo tiene un final y un comienzo. [One-shot]


_¡Hola lectores! Gracias por echar un vistazo a esta historía. Como véis esto será un pequeño relato sobre Dawn._

 _ **Nota** **del** **autor** : aclarar que las personalidades y temas son más adultos, es decir: que ellos ya piensan como adultos como tal. _

_Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sus respectivos dueños son: Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo y The Pokémon Company._

 ** _LOS CICLOS DE DAWN_**

En el final de sus aventuras en Shinnoh, Dawn esta enamorada de Paul y Paul de Dawn. Pero, como Paul tiene un punto entre frío y orgulloso, no le dice nada a Dawn, y Dawn acaba por creerse que de él no esta enamorado de ella. Por eso, con grandes esfuerzos, intenta olvidarse de él. Le cuesta bastante, porqué está locamente enamorada, pero al final consigue medio olvidarse. Sobretodo a partir del momento que vuelve a reencontrarse con Kenny y se interesa por él. Kenny ya había pasado pagina, pero la cosa ya le va bien así, porqué ahora mismo él esta desesperado: acaba de terminar con Zoey y se siente absolutamente solo.

Con la aceleración propia de quién quiere dejar el pasado atrás como más rápido mejor, Dawn y Kenny se comprometen y se van a vivir juntos. Cuando Paul lo descubre, se hunde del todo: se da cuenta, de golpe, que estaba locamente enamorado de Dawn. La espera en la puerta de la casa en donde ahora ella y Kenny viven y, en un momento que ve que Kenny se va, llama a la puerta. Dawn abre la puerta y queda muy sorprendida al ver como Paul clava una rodilla en el suelo y se declara. Tiene sentimientos encontrados, esta apunto de caer en la duda; pero es fuerte, respira profundamente y le dice que ya es demasiado tarde. Paul calla, se levanta y se va, desesperado y para que no lo vea llorar. Mientras tanto, Kenny se ha encontrado, de camino al centro pokémon, con Zoey. Ah, que encuentro. Nada más mirarse a los ojos se dan cuenta que terminar fue un error. Se abrazan y se prometen amor eterno. Pero Zoey se preocupa por él: no se acaba de creer que tan deprisa se dado cuenta de que es ella a quien verdaderamente ama y no a Dawn. Kenny insiste que sí, que es a ella a quien ama, y para demostrárselo vuelve a casa cuando ve que Dawn no esta; hace la maleta y deja una nota, donde dice que pasa del compromiso y ni siquiera explica los motivos. Cuando Dawn regresa a casa, ve la nota y se desespera. Que imbécil a estado en no ceder hacía la propuesta de Paul. Abre una botella de vodka marca Beartic: « frío, duro y con carácter» es el eslogan escrito en la etiqueta de la botella; se la bebe entera. Esto la hace conseguir coraje. Llama a Paul, le dice que se lo ha pensado y que lo ama.

Al otro lado del teléfono, silencio. Por fin, Paul traga saliva y habla. Le explica que su declaración a llegado tarde porqué, cuando ella le ha dicho que no, de tan destrozado que estaba ha decidido pasar pagina y olvidarla de una buena vez y, como es rápido, frío y orgulloso, a estas horas del atardecer ya ha destruido toda la buena imagen que tenía de ella y ha transformado todo ese amor que hasta ahora sentía por ella. Ahora únicamente siente odio, un odio intenso que le permite colgarla sin contemplaciones. Con el teléfono en la mano, Dawn llora, y enseguida enferma y le viene fiebre. A la mañana siguiente no va a la comida que sus viejos amigos habían organizado. Esa misma tarde, con un ramo de flores Gracideas aparece Ash, su viejo, gran y mejor amigo que lleva mucho tiempo sin ver, está preocupado porqué no ha venido a la comida y para interesarse por su salud. Dawn se da cuenta que tras ese interés y aquel ramos de flores hay una chispa de amor. Pero no es el momento. Ella, ahora, únicamente puede pensar en Kenny, hasta que la herida se cicatrice.

La herida se cicatriza, Dawn se rehace del todo y Ash insiste: la saca a pasear, la lleva a cenar, van al cine. Él quiere llegar a algo más, pero ella le deja claro desde el principio que serán únicamente buenos amigos y punto. Ash se conforma. Se conforma porqué es comprensivo. Comprende que los sentimientos de Dawn son todavía frágiles y no se puede jugar con ellos. Cada sábado, de vuelta del cine o del restaurante, la deja en la puerta de su casa y se despiden con beso en la mejilla.

Hasta que un día Ash se reencuentra con su amiga de la infancia. Es eso llamado "amor a primera vista". Quedan, cenan y se besan apasionadamente y Ash deja de ver a Dawn. Dawn, molesta, decide que Ash ya no saldrá con ella porqué lo único que quería era irse con ella a la cama y como que no se iban, deja de querer salir con ella. Esta es la prueba: como ella no es una mujer fácil, acaba con la hipocresía de las cenas, las salidas al cine y aquella frase que decía siempre: «No me preocupa. Entiendo que todavía estés dolida por Kenny; no me molesta nada que no vayamos a la cama. De verdad». Hipócrita! Como venganza, Dawn se va un bar y se mete en la cama con el primero que encuentra, un kalés llamado Kalm, que acaba de llegar de pueblo Boceto, aquella mañana había visto a su prometida con otro y acababan de terminar, ahora está intentando quitarse de la cabeza a aquella chica llamada Serena.

 **FIN.**

 _Espero que os allá gustado. Cualquier duda, comentario, queja, amenaza, crítica, etc. será bien recibida. ¡Un cordial saludo y hasta otra! :)_


End file.
